


El videojuego

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve se aburre y empieza a jugar con el videojuego favorito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El videojuego

Últimamente a Steve le da por pensar que es un jugador de un videojuego y para ganar tiene que quitar todas las prensas de vestir a Danny, cada vez que el rubio repetía una palabra, por ejemplo: BABE, y desaparecía la corbata, “En serio”, desaparecía la camisa. También valía los gestos, si movía las manos de manera descontrolada, desparecía los zapatos.

Cuando se tocaba el pelo, los calcetines, o cada vez que le recordaba que tenía que seguir los procedimientos policiales, ¡los pantalones!

 

Pero cuando llega el gran momento de ganar el juego, y hacer que desaparezca el calzoncillo del rubio, llega una estridente voz que el interrumpe y le hace perder una vida, Es Lori, que le pregunta una cosa nada importante, y Steve la maldice mentalmente.

 

Otras veces, Steve imagina que es Danny que se quita la ropa, es un nuevo nivel, solo que es El propio Danny quién se lo quita, despacio mirando a Steve, y con una mirada traviesa, picara, esta a punto de bajarse los calzoncillos, La pantalla le vuelve a indicar que ha perdido una vida, un ruido lo desconcentra y es Lori, que ha tropezado con la mesa y se queja.

 

Otras veces, es Steve quién le quita la ropa, cada vez que repite ¡Animal!, y los botones de la camisa son arrancados,, esta vez en el juego no lleva zapatos ni calcetines, va directo al pantalón, se arrodilla y se lo baja, cuando el rubio dice ¡Steve!.

 

Otra interrupción, pero no es de Lori, sino de Danny que le llama..

 

_¡Tierra llamando a Steve!- repite, y repetí, al entrar a la oficina de Steve, Steve al verle se sienta en su mesa con tanta rapidez para que Danny no vea el culto debajo de los pantalones del moreno.

 

_ ¿Qué quieres, Danny?- Steve piensa en cosas frías, para hacer que la sangre le circule por todo su cuerpo y se mude de ese sitio, y no funciona, cuando Danny lleva una camisa con 4 botones desabrochados, haciendo hacer relucir el pelo en su pecho.

 

__¿Quieres tomar una cerveza con nosotros?- Danny, manos al bolsillo, esperando respuesta, mordiéndose el labio, hace que ese culto crezca más.

 

_¡Un minuto!- Steve espera y espera.

 

_¡Vale!- Danny sale de la oficina, y Steve se queda embobado mirando el culo de su compañero.

 

La única solución que encuentra a su problema es pensar en Lori, da resultados al instante, ese culto delator desaparece por arte de mágia.

 

Pensará en Lori, cada vez que Danny camine delante de él, pensará que ella queda atrapada en una explosión, o se cae sin querer al océano plagado de tiburones, cada vez que ella interrumpa en su videojuego favorito, que es desnudar a Danny en sus fantasías.


End file.
